


Sherlock to the rescue

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, Humor, M/M, Poor Greg Lestrade, Poor Mycroft, Poor Sherlock Holmes, Secret Relationship, Sherlock Being a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Sherlock thinks Mycroft is in trouble, and he comes to the rescue...





	Sherlock to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This came about in 10 minutes and by a comment on Xedra's Facebook group "Mystrade os our division: FanFiction writers and readers" about a Mycroft photo Greg would carry in his wallet. Then she proposed a challenge with the word "Problem/Trouble". so this is your fault.  
Obviously Sherlock is owned by Doyle and we borrowed the characters from the amazing Moffat and Gattis from Sherlock BBC. Thank you for reading.  
English is not my first language, this was translated with the translator Deepl, I am sorry for any error.

Sherlock entered in silence, holding his breath and staying very still as his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, still incredulous at Lestrade's betrayal.   
His brother had begged him to leave him alone that night, asked Sherlock to stay out of trouble and let him relax just once after three decades of worrying about him. "Just for tonight, Sherlock, please."  
And Sherlock intended to be a good brother and be behave so that the man would have a quiet night. He didn't even experiment with explosives on his floor un Baker Street or steal any organs from the morgue, so that nothing would be twisted at the last moment and Mycroft had a good night. He intended to behave in an exemplary manner.  
That was until Lestrade dropped his wallet at the crime scene that afternoon and Sherlock picked it up without being seen.   
He didn't want to gossip. Everyone had explained to him, from Mycroft to Molly, from John to the woman at the bookstore on the corner of Baker Street, why it was wrong and why it shouldn't be done. But he did.  
And what he saw set off all the alarms.   
Behind the credit cards and the bills, there were at least five photographs of Mycroft, taken from different angles and at different times, obviously the man in the images didn't know he was being photographed. Mycroft hated photographs.  
And you didn't have to have the brain of a Holmes to tie up the dots: Greg, aka Gavin, aka George, Lestrade was a spy. And he was stalking his brother. Why else would anyone have pictures of Mycroft, aka Ice Man, British Government Alias in his wallet?  
Mycroft trusted very few people: himself, Anthea and DI Lestrade. In fact, as far as he knew, the detective was the only one the civil servant socialized with from time to time. And that trust, it was evident, had put his brother in serious trouble. And he was not going to consent to it.  
Mycroft had not answered the phone and no one knew where Lestrade had gone when he left the Yard. So, with one concern that he would deny under torture, he decided to re-enter the politician's house without permission in the middle of the night to make sure his nosy older brother was okay and warn him of the danger he was in.  
Drowned groans and a broken curse that undoubtedly belonged to Mycroft coming from the top floor they made him run, his mind creating a motley amount of images of what he would find above.   
He imagined his brother gagged and beaten, or with his chest bloody from a treacherous stab wound, or drugged and... many images passed through his mind as he ran down the corridor and He slammed open the door of his brother’s room.  
None of them like the one that materialized before his eyes:   
Mycroft lying in bed, completely naked and covered by a light sweat, and Lestrade, equally naked, straddling him and with a body part of his older brother so deeply tucked into his mouth that it looked like it was about to disappear into his throat.  
Suddenly the three men were paralyzed, staring at each other and horrified. Lestrade was the first to react, jumping to the other side of Mycroft and covering them with the savannah, his brother's cry "SHERLOCK!" finally pulled him out of shock, making him flee terrified down the stairs, wondering what horrible desert wasteland he’d be deported to and swearing he’d never, ever worry about the problems his irresponsible brother would get into.


End file.
